We Will Never Forget
by DragonRiderWarrior
Summary: we won't foget the day on 9/11 and Hope explain to the Autobot what 9/11 ment to all of us. one-shot


We will never forget

_**Please note I do not own Transformers Prime only my ocs**_

_**In honor for the people who lost their lives on 9/11/2001**_

It was Wednesday today but it not any other Wednesday as today, 12 years ago the twin towers collapsed. I still can't believe that it all happen and it was just nothing but chaos. 3000 lives gone on that one day. What was the reason to kill them all? It was nothing but tears and pain but over time we started to heal but it still hurts but we will always remember.

Right now I was sitting in my math class and I got started with my warm up just as everyone was getting into the class. I look at Jack as he bans his head against the table. "I hate math" he mumble.

"We all do Jack but we just got to get it over with" I said as I pat his back.

"I guess so" Jack said before he try to finish his warm up. I smile before I return back to my warm up.

The bell rang and I watch as last minute students rush to their seats. "Good morning everyone" the loud speaker said. He say some details of the school that just doesn't interest me at all so I just help Jack with his warm up.

"I now will like to say a moment of silence for the loss of lives on 9/11" the speaker said. I close my eyes as I pray for the many of lives. But I glare at Vince who kept talking with his friends but they were trying to get him to shut up.

"What does it matter, I wasn't there or my any of my family so why should I care" Vince said. I felt like punching him but I ignore it as best I can.

After school I stood waiting for Optimus and I glare at Vince as he joke around about the twin towers. I growl but I hear a honk and I look over to see my guardian and I ran over to him. the door open and I jump in before the seat belt was wrap around me.

"Hello Hope how was school today" Optimus ask.

"It was ok but I'm upset though" I said.

"What wrong" Optimus ask.

"I'll explain back at the base" I said.

"That is ok" Optimus said before he drives out of the parking lot.

When we got to the base I left Optimus and went straight to the Tv before I turn onto the news. They were talking about the 9/11 attack and having a memorial. I felt a tear fall as I saw a couple of pictures of the after math of the attack and picture of people that die in it. so many people on only one day.

"hey Hope what are you watching" Smokescreen ask.

"9/11 memorial" I answer.

"what happen on that day" Smokescreen ask.

I notice that the others were also listening even if they try not to look like their listening. "What happen was that two air planes crash into the twin towers that was in New York which has the most lot of people and since it was at the World Trade Center which did in fact had lots of people. The twin tower collapse and 3000 people die on that day. That wasn't only that but three other planes crash in other places too. The worst thing that add insult to injury was that it happen on 9/11 which on the phone as 911 is the emergency line. We still remember the day that it happen and we will never forget" I explain.

"but why will you want to remember when it was a horrible day why will you want to remember it" Smokescreen said.

"Smokescreen what you don't see is the reason we remember this day is to remember our once love ones. The people that face danger to help other people that were hurt or trap. We remember as to not to give up as to who we are, sure they hurt us but that won't bring us down. We have to be stronger. We as Americans were hurt but we heal each other and we face it together and went through this tragic. It made us strong and remind us to never give in. we will face our challenges and to never run away from . like when firemen did when they face those powerful flames or the towers that were falling" I said, "we will never forget".

"it just like the war. You can't forget the first day of the war or the cybertronians that were offline that day. It could be your friend or family that was offline and you don't want to forget them. And the Autobots you never gave in to the Decepticons but stood up to what you believe in and what is right. When Cybertron die you all didn't gave up but yet it still hurt as hell but it didn't bring you down. You keep on fighting and one day you will find the day to win the war and rebuild Cybertron" I said, "just like us we will never forget".

"I didn't thought of it" Smokescreen said.

"Not everyone realize it but when someone explain and show you and guide you" Optimus said, "you will realize it".

"If only some people understand just like Vince" I said.

"What he did" Arcee ask.

"He kept on talking when it was a moment of silence for the lives that were lost. He say that why should he care when he wasn't in it or his family" I said, "what he doesn't realize is that the United States of America is one big family and the people who die on 9/11 was our fellow Americans. Just like our love ones we never forget them and their memory will live on in all of us".

"and I think we should have a moment of silence for the people on that day" Wolf said.

"Great idea" I said. Everyone nod before we all became silent. I started to think more of the people and questions that swirl in my head as that could be unanswered or no one understand.

I open my eyes and I smile at everyone before I look up with my eyes close. "Rest in peace and that you all watch over us like angle and guide us. As we will never forget" I said.

_**We will never forget the day and that we live on as their memory will live on. we are the United States of America and we stand together. **_

_**I remember asking the same things as to why remember the day but as I grow order. I soon understood why but I still have unanswered qustions that I know will not be answer or that maybe someday I will understand and know. Rest in Peace**_


End file.
